


Confidence Man

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike perfects his pick-up technique. Or is that take-out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Man

"Who do you want me to be?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled coquettishly. It was, predictably, just like every other time he'd used the line. He'd had some time to get his patter down, true, but all it really took was steady eye contact and letting the mark think that she (or he) was in control. Worked a treat.

"You're English," she drawled, twisting a lock of red hair around a dainty finger.

"Yeah. Not from around here. Want to show me the local sights, scrumptious? Unless you'd rather I take you home to meet me mum?"


End file.
